Closer
by Harry Hale
Summary: No todo es risa y alegría, también está el dolor y la melancolía.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

El día se pasaba lento, a pesar de que era su ultima hora de clase, Jack sentía que no aguantaba más, la profesora De Vil era, probablemente, una de las maestras más pesadas que Jack hubiese tenido, pero tenia que admitirlo, le caía bien.

─ Los ensayos en mi mesa, Kenai, recógelos y tráelos por favor─ la profesora De Vil se sentó en el escritorio y sacó de su costosa bolsa una cajita de marcadores─. Todos saben que, si no hicieron el ensayo, no pueden entregarlo después.

Kenai dejó los ensayos en una pila perfectamente ordenada en una de las esquinas del escritorio de roble.

De Vil se puso de pie y escribió en la pizarra con letra grande el tema del día: COSTO DE LAS PIELES EN EL MUNDO.

─ Libros arriba páginas 44 y 45─ se giró hacia la clase─. Westergard, al frente y escribe el costo de un abrigo de piel de oso y el del de piel de tigre.

Hans Westergard pasó al frente y con buena caligrafía, Cruella De Vil asintió en su dirección.

─ Entonces, si en el caso que yo quisiera comprar un abrigo de pieles, y tuviera que elegir entre el de oso y el de tigre, ¿Cuál debo comprar? ─ miró a la clase─. Nieves, responde a esa pregunta.

Blanca Nieves era el nombre completo de la chica, pero todos la conocían como Nieves, maestros incluidos, esta solo levantó la cabeza de su libreta donde tomaba notas y contestó con voz segura:

─ A pesar de que el de oso es muy bueno, el que debemos elegir es el de tigre, puesto que, aunque cuesta un poco más, el de tigre esté mejor hecho que el de oso.

Cruella asintió.

─ Excelente, como saben, el mercado de valores se basa en dos principios, díganme cuales son─ uno de los chicos levantó la mano─. Si Adam, puedes ir al baño.

Una risita general se escuchó.

─ No profesora De Vil, se la respuesta─ Cruella estalló en carcajadas mientras Adam la veía, sorprendido.

Al darse cuenta que Adam no se reía, Cruella se calló.

─ ¿Lo dices en serio?

─ Si, riesgo y recompensa.

─ ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Adam West? ─la profesora lo miró con burla─. No me respondas, al parecer no eres tan idiota como aparentas.

Nadie se sorprendió que ella llamase idiota a Adam, ella llamaba idiota en su cara a todo el mundo. Incluido el director.

─ ¿Por qué riesgo y recompensa? ─volvió a escanear el salón. Esa era su estrategia, nunca sabias a quien iba a preguntar, por eso todos siempre estaban atentos a su clase─. Frost, espero tu respuesta.

─ Porque a pesar que sabes que puedes ser timado, la mayoría de veces obtienes un producto de mejor calidad y muy duradero─ respondió con voz clara.

─ Muy bien, con esto concluimos el tema, en mi escritorio tengo, ya calificados, sus penosos ensayos anteriores sobre los mejores lugares para conseguir pieles de buena calidad─ se dirigió a su escritorio─. Al parecer, todos concuerdan con el mercado negro. Aurora, levanta tu trasero dormilón del pupitre y reparte los trabajos por mí. Calificación menor a 7 está en alerta de reprobar conmigo, ¿oído?

─ ¡Oído! ─respondieron en coro.

Aurora pasó por su lugar para dejarle su trabajo y lo felicitó por su excelente calificación.

ESTABLECIMIENTOS DONDE LAS PIELES DE CALIDAD SON MAS ECONOMICAS

POR JACKSON OVERLAND-FROST

PROFESORA: CRUELLA DE VIL.

CALIFICACIO: 9.95

Debajo de la calificación la profesora había escrito una pequeña nota con rotulador rojo:

Buena elección la de la piel de dálmata.

Jack sonrió y se puso de pie en cuanto el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonó.

─ ¡Recuerden perdedores, estudien para la prueba sorpresa del lunes! ─vociferó Cruella.

─ No es sorpresa si nos lo dice─ replicó Li Shang.

─ ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! ─respondió la profesora y todos alrededor rieron.

─ Definitivamente está loca─ declaró _Roland_ ─, pero bueno, que se puede esperar, vive sola y su segundo esposo la dejó.

─ Si, de lo contario habría enloquecido igual que ella─ masculló Hans.

Jack solo se rio, divertido con las cosas que decían sus amigos.

Siempre se rodeaba de su grupo de amigos, conformado por Roland Snow, Hans Westergard, Adam West, Eugene Fitzherbert y muchos más, eran algo así como los dueños del lugar, le caían bien a casi todos y eran famosos por sus alocadas fiestas los viernes.

─ Esta noche la fiesta es en la residencia de Naveen, convenció a Tiana para que le hiciera un descuento por preparar la comida.

─ Tiene mi asistencia confirmada─ dijo Jack, al llegar hasta su motocicleta.

─ Si, la tuya y la de mis hermanos. Muertos de hambre─ se quejó Hans.

Roland rio.

─ Bien, mientras más personas más alcohol.

─ No hables así Roy, quien quiera que te escuche diría que somos una bola de alcohólicos─ Eugene abrió la puerta del copiloto del deportivo de Hans y se subió.

─ Cuidado con ensuciar los tapetes─ advirtió Hans, subiéndose también.

─ Yo te ayudo a pagar el autolavado, puedo mearme aquí si quiero─ se burló el castaño.

─ Me refería Flynn -así apodaban a Eugene-, a que mientras más gente, más personas llevaran alcohol y nosotros no tendremos que usar nuestras identificaciones falsas─ Roland rodó los ojos.

─ Tu prima Punzie es muy buena con eso de falsificar jeje─ todos miraron a Eugene.

─Regla 3─ advirtió Roland.

Eso, se dijo Jack, era muy común entre ellos. Las reglas. Y se tomaban muy enserio la 3.

Regla 1: Leales hasta la muerte.

Regla 2: No salir con ninguna ex novia de cualquiera del grupo.

Regla 3: Esta terminantemente prohibido fijarse en las hermanas o primas de sus amigos.

Eugene había infringido la regla 3.

Y había pagado caro por ellos.

Un puñetazo de cada uno de ellos, incluido Hans, quien pareció disfrutar de la situación.

─ Por favor, ya te dije que tengo buenas intenciones con Punz, dios, parece que se dirigen a un violador.

─ Poco te falta─ picó Adam la situación y Eugene le sacó la lengua.

─ Cállense ya, nos vemos más tarde─ dijo Roland y todos hicieron el saludo de despedida: un sonoro ruido de gorila al estilo ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡OH! Que logró que los que estaban en el estacionamiento los volteasen a ver.

Jack negó con la cabeza, riendo, y arrancó su motocicleta para irse.

Le encantaba su vida en Noruega, buenos amigos, buenas notas, padres permisivos.

Pero había un problema.

Y no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Roland si se enteraba.

 **¡Hola! He vuelto con toda la actitud, voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones de este capítulo.**

 **Cruella De Vil: profesora de Economía.**

 **Adam West: La bestia de The Beauty and the Beast, obviamente.**

 **Roland Snow: El rey Roland de Sofia the First, en mi universo será el hermano mayor de Anna y Elsa, no me odien n_n, eh visto fanfics con cosas más descabelladas.**

 **Hans: Frozen.**

 **Eugene: Tangled.**

 **Kenai: hermano oso o tierra de osos, como lo conozcan n-n.**

 **Aurora: The sleeping Beauty.**

 **Nieves: Blanca Nieves.**

 **Jack Frost: Rise of the guardians.**

 **Buenos, se que esta cortito, pero era como para darle introducción, aquí todos serán protagonistas, pues cada capítulo estará dedicado a uno de ellos. Tratare de subir un capítulo todos los días.**

 **Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No?**


End file.
